Amar y Querer
by Kharlasevsnape
Summary: Historia de sufrimiento y drama,sacrificando de dos personas que se aman con locura Historia mia personajes J.K. Rowling


''El amor es paciente, es bondadoso, El

amor no es envidioso ni jactancioso ni

orgulloso, No se comporta con rudeza,

no es egoísta, no se enoja fácilmente, no

guarda rencor, El amor no se deleita en

la maldad sino que se regocija con la

verdad. Todo lo disculpa, todo lo cree,

todo lo espera, todo lo soporta"

Una castaña miraba el sol meterse para dar paso a la noche,desde hacía más de un mes ese se había vuelto un hábito...

Había ya tomado una firme pero dolorosa decisión que considerablemente movía su mundo a trompicones, estaba enamorada de el desde hace mucho, desde antes que hubiesen empezado la inaceptable relación que mantenían ante todos.

Sin darse cuenta una lágrima se escapó cayendo sobre su mejilla, no podía concebir la vida sin el, lo amaba como nunca amo a nadie.

-Hermione, la cena esta lista. Mi madre a mandado por ti- susurró Ginny mirando a la castaña con cariño

-No tengo hambre Ginny-

-Hermione no puedes seguir así. Tienes que comer, no me gusta verte así de triste

-No tengo ganas de nada Ginny siento aquí un inmenso dolor - se escandalizó Hermione.

-Esto no puede seguir así Hermione ..habla con Malfoy dile que lo amas.

-¡El se casará con Astoria! ,tenemos que esperar los cinco años del plazo,entonces volveremos a estar juntos. Ese estúpido contrato sólo vino a fregarnos la existencia,estábamos bien..

"Casi todos sabemos querer,pero pocos sabemos amar y es que amar y querer no es igual, amar es sufrir. .querer es gozar"

-Pero no podías hacer nada Hermione, un contrato matrimonial entre sangre puras no puede romperse ,oponerse habría costado la vida a Draco. ..

Hermione no pudo suprimir más las lágrimas,salieron a mares,se pasó las manos por su erizado cabello con desesperación. Todo lo que le decía Ginny estaba de mas, lo sabía a la perfección, Draco pagaría con su vida en caso de oponerse al matrimonio arreglado desde su nacimiento por los padres de ambas partes.

-El me prometió separarse cumpliendo los 5 años de plazo. Lo esperaré Ginny -dijo firmemente la joven sin mirar a su amiga quien la miraba con compasión,la pelirroja puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

-Te entiendo herms pero en cinco años pueden pasar muchas cosas. El podría decidir seguir con Astoria. ..

-Por supuesto que no Ginny. ..

-Por Merlín Hermione, ¡hablamos de Malfoy!,tarde o temprano terminará acostandose con la Grengrass si es que no lo a hecho.

"El que ama pretende servir,el que ama su vida la da. .."

La castaña se levantó totalmente furiosa dispuesta a zarandear a Ginny. Muy a su pesar Hermione sabía que las palabras de la pelirroja ella misma las había pensado,pero se negaba a creer que SU hurón petulante pondría a un lado el supuesto amor que el decía tenerle. ..

-Vete Ginny, necesito hablar con ella-era Harry

La pelirroja lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su mejor amiga y se metió en la abarrotada madriguera. El azabache abrazo a su amiga quien de inmediato se sintió relajada y protegida.

-También vienes a repetirme que me olvide de Draco..

-No Hermione, sólo vine a darte un abrazo.

Harry sabía muy bien la condición de su mejor amiga,sabía que amaba a su enemigo declarado Draco Malfoy ,y habían mantenido una corta pero intensa relación que fue dada por terminada al salir a la luz el compromiso con una ex compañera de Slytherin. Harry al contrario de su novia Ginny el sólo mostraría su apoyo a la castaña no mencionando nada sobre el asunto.

*Un mes después*

Todo el salón principal de la familia Malfoy estaba arduamente decorado para el gran acontecimiento ,la inminente unión de los Greengraas con los Malfoy.

El rubio estaba sentado en el borde de su cama con la mirada clavada en la nada,estaba a pocos minutos de convertir en la insípida Astoria Greengrass en su respetable esposa.

El rubio lucía tan impecable como siempre, con su túnica de gala negra y moño plateado, su cabeza daba vueltas, en definitiva le asqueaba este matrimonio, todo a su alrededor le resultaba un asco sino tenía a su adorada "sabelotodo" a su lado.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando y donde pero sólo sabía que todo su corazón palpitaba por Hermione Granger.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió,entrando por ella su madre Narcissa tan hermosa como siempre con un vestido turquesa que resaltaba lo azul de sus ojos.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien Draco, querido- dijo Narcisa con una sonrisa débil, el rubio rodó los ojos antes de dejarse abrazar por su madre.

-No le veo nada de bien a todo esta. ..porquería que me hicieron - siseo con rencor el ojigris

-Es por tu bien,es una antigua tradición a nuestro linaje. Draco...Astoria es una buena muchacha y se ve que te quiere mucho- susurro casi con súplica la mujer

-Cuando tenga hijos,jamás les obligare a semejante estupidez...,Madre ayúdame a escapar yo a la que amo es...

-A una sangre sucia,eso ya lo sé.

-Pero jamás fui más feliz que a su lado madre. Ayúdame como puedo salirme de esta

-No puedo hijo,lo siento. Ya te lo e dicho...

-Mi padre mencionó que sólo existe una manera de romper el compromiso,madre por favor dime cual es-

Los ojos grises de Draco miraron suplicante a su madre quien por un momento pareció ablandarse pero sin embargo siguió firme en su postura.

-Si el te lo dijo a él deberías preguntarle. Yo no se nada- la mujer acomodó la corbata de su hijo para luego besarle la mejilla.-Te sugiero bajes ahora mismo,Astoria te espera, y a ninguna novia le gusta que la hagan esperar.

Tras decir esto Narcissa salió de la habitación dejando a su malhumorado hijo en un dilema. Tal vez su madre tenía razón, pero no podía dejar así a Hermione, necesitaba de ella,le quería mucho bastante de hecho.

Sin más preámbulos Draco Malfoy fue directo a la ceremonia donde la esperaba su destino,en el salón se encontraba toda la sociedad más importante mágica de gran bretaña, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie el rubio llegó tomado del brazo de su madre donde el juez lo esperaba para oficiar su matrimonio.

La marcha nupcial mágica se escuchó haciendo inmediatamente que todos se pusieran de pie, ¡Y no era para menos! ,del brazo de un mago rubio estaba una hermosa castaña de ojos verde esmeralda con un fino vestido blanco y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño alto, entre sus manos Astoria traía un ramo de alcatraz ,la joven le sonrió.

El rostro del rubio era un poema,si hace unos minutos deseaba con toda su alma escaparse de ese matrimonio aparentemente sin sentido ahora lo estaba considerando seriamente, Astoria era hermosa y sobre todo siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Y lo demostraba, la castaña parecía estar en el día más feliz de su vida,sonreía a todo el mundo y de un momento a otro parecía que lloraria de felicidad.

-Hemos reunido aquí para presenciar la unión inminente de estas dos almas de noble estirpe. ¿Sr. Draco Lucius Malfoy acepta usted como esposa a la señorita Astoria Greengrass como esposa para ser su fiel pareja para toda la vida y en todo momento ?

El rubio se quedó de piedra sin poder responder, cuando Draco logró reaccionar todos lo miraban ,su futura esposa lo miraba algo nerviosa.

-Le repito la pregunta señor Malfoy. .

-No es necesario, si aceptó -

El rubio sabía que ese "si" literal era la separación definitiva de Hermione, y aunque planeaba divorciarse de Astoria cumpliendo los cinco años de casados,nada garantizaba que Hermione estuviese en celibato ese tiempo . Draco hizo caso omiso al resto de la ceremonia, sólo logró sobresaltarse cuando Astoria se acercó a el dándole un casto beso en los labios...

Mientras eran felicitados por sus amistades, Theo Nott se acercó a su amigo fingiendo felicitarlo le susurró al oído:

-Granger te busca -

-¿Como? ¿Donde? -

-En el lugar de siempre-

Draco se zafo de los brazos de su esposa alegando ir al baño para ausentarse e ir a ver a Hermione. Llegando a su habitacion el rubio se desapareció rumbo al lugar de siempre para reunirse con su amada sangre sucia.

Estaba de espaldas, su cabello ondulado se movía a compás del viento, aunque nerviosa y triste, Hermione Granger era fuerte, no debía llorar por más que le doliera en el alma saber a Draco casado con otra mujer. Sin poder contenerse el rubio la abrazo por detrás con todas sus fuerzas, el rubio la estrecho en sus brazos y la beso como nunca temiendo no volver a probar lo dulce de sus labios,cuando se separaron el rubio se percató que Hermione lloraba con profunda tristeza.

-Te casaste -fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la castaña al mirar los ojos iceberg de su platinado

-Tenía que hacerlo bonita, lo sabes- respondió el joven pasando un mechón de pelo castaño tras la oreja de Hermione.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañó, Draco ahora te necesito más que nunca-

Las lágrimas de la joven caían por su ya pálido rostro, se veía desesperada, triste, casi sin vida,tenía un aspecto cadaverico, estaba más delgada de lo normal. Necesitaba más que nunca a su rubio, necesitaba abrazarlo, amarlo, besarle cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo,sin proponérselo Hermione sufría por amor y aunque Draco no solía demostrarlo también sufría y mucho.

-Te amo Hermione

La castaña levantó la vista sorprendida, jamás había oído esas palabras de labios de Draco,eso fue un verdadero bálsamo para el roto corazón de la joven leona.

-Te voy a esperar Draco.

-Hazlo Granger,que en cinco años estaré aquí para estar juntos.

Con todo el dolor de su alma Draco Malfoy tomó entre sus brazos a su amada y la beso con una fuerza que no podría expresarse con palabras junto sus labios con los de Hermione besandola con ansia como si fuese la última vez que la vería y sin decir una palabra el rubio la soltó para luego desaparecer.

El tiempo paso como ráfagas de viento,ni Draco ni Hermione, ni mucho menos Astoria fueron felices esos cinco años, Donde Draco había contado cada segundo de su vida para al fin poder estar con su leona. Aunque la heredera de los Greengraas siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder enamorar el frío corazón de su marido mediante la seducción y el sexo,jamás lo consiguió. Si bien como todo buen hombre cumplía a su esposa,todo era vacío y superficial,al terminar su encuentro íntimo Draco no le dedicaba una mísera mirada de afecto a su mujer, se limitaba a virarse del lado de su cama ignorando a la bella mujer. De modo que Astoria no engendró ningún hijo con Draco, debido a la advertencia de este sobre la separación que se veía venir a los cinco años.

Se encontraban en el despacho de la familia revisando unos papeles para finiquitar los últimos detalles del divorcio en compañía del abogado familiar.

-Podría dejarnos solos unos momentos, necesito hablar con mi marido-pidió Astoria, el hombre salió dejando sólo al matrimonio

-Que pasa Astoria, creo que todo esta claro entre nosotros. Te daré la parte que te corresponde como acordamos...

-No puedo creer que después de este tiempo no me hayas tomado un poco de cariño

-Si lo siento Astoria, pero hice una promesa y debo cumplirla- dijo firmemente el rubio.

-Yo te amo más que nunca Draco,más ahora que espero un hijo tuyo- las orbes verdes de Astoria se llenaron de lágrimas, con cariño llevo sus manos al vientre, el rubio alzó la vista con sorpresa.

Eso cambiaba las cosas, pero claramente la situación había cambiado hace mucho,la convivencia había hecho despertar un inmenso cariño hacía su mujer,si la ignoraba después del sexo era por eso mismo temía enamorarse de su esposa. .

"El querer es la carne y la flor

es buscar el obscuro rincon

es morder, arañar y besar

es deseo fugaz ,es deseo fugaz"

-No puedo dejarte así..

-No Draco vete con ella. Y cuida a Rose

-¿Rose? -Pregunto Draco confundido.

-Tu hija con Granger, ¿no sabías?

-No sabía...

-Las vi en san mungo, y parece que aún sigue pensando en ti.

-Necesito verla

-No alarges ese momento Draco, ve con ellas. Mi hijo estará bien conmigo

Astoria lo miro con cariño

-No te confundas Draco,a mi me quieres pero amas a Granger

"El que quiere pretende olvidar y nunca llorar

Y nunca llorar

El querer pronto puede acabar,

El amor no conoce el final, y es que todos sabemos querer pero pocos sabemos amar"

Se encontraron en el lugar de siempre, pero había una pequeña diferencia. De la mano de la mujer de su vida,había una pequeña rubia de ojos grises que corría hacia el para abrazarlo.

-¡Papi!

-Mis pequeñas-

Draco abrazo a Hermione totalmente feliz,se sentía bien,era como si llegase de un largo viaje y viera a su familia después de mucho tiempo.

-Draco pensé que no vendrías...-la castaña lloraba de emoción, mientras era besada por Draco

-Siempre cumplo mis promesas Hermione-

El rubio tomó en brazos a la pequeña Rose ,y tomando de la mano a Hermione se encaminaron a empezar una vida juntos.


End file.
